CAN'T STOP THE WORLD
by BlackStreak1
Summary: He has lived his life moving at a pace for others, now Ben is moving at a fast pace that can get him killed. Will his need to live his life a 120 miles per hour give him clarity, or get him killed. Join Ben Boykewich as he drives to both survive and understand himself, and his future. Buckle up for the ride, as he tries to Stop The World Five Seconds at a time.


**I own nothing the story is from my imagination but, the characters, concept, and plot are owned by Brenda Hampton, & producers of ABC FAMILY CHANNEL.**

_Well I lost the original part of this story which was to be created after the end of "BEN BOYKEWICH". My computer caught a virus and lost everything. The stories I had will be finished hopefully before the end of this year, but I am uploading this one a little ahead of schedule. The story will follow Ben after he finishes high school. Its' what I would like to happen, if the show is picked up for a sixth season. I liked to think this because Kenny Buamann who plays Ben said he would have liked to become a race car driver, and his father also builds race cars for a living. _

**PLOT: **Ben has left home without anyone knowing of his whereabouts. Leo is still looking, but Ben is very good at hiding. When it comes to secrets, everyone has discovered that Ben, was very good at keeping his own. Ben started by driving a 1967 Dodge Charger. Now he has evolved his car garage after meeting two very interesting individuals. Freddy, is a washed out mechanic who carries guilt for his brother's death after he was killed in a tournament speedway race. Mason is a compulsive gambler, who lost most of his fortune on a fixed bet, that nearly wiped him out.

They all met when Ben was running low on cash and went to the underground race strip to sale his car. But, he is asked to race the car before he can sell the car to a local racer. After winning the race Mason, wins a hefty wad of cash after betting on Ben and buys the car from Ben, and offers him a deal of racing while he places bets on him. He also hooks Ben up with Freddy, and the three go from city to city racing in the local circuits winning both, cash, cars, and parts for their team and making a name for themselves.

However Mason is known for having mixed in with a bad crowd and during one of Ben's races for a qualification in a secret underground race called "Hell Gate". Ben is wrecked by another racer called Braddock. This scene takes place after he wins the race in a 2010 Dodge Viper, for a cash prize of $250,000.00 race, and $1.500,000.00 betting pot. After Ben wins the race he is side-swiped deliberately by Braddock to keep him out of the next qualifying race. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue the story.

**PROLOGUE MARCH 14, 2015 "OUR LADY OF PATRIOTISM HOSPITAL" ROOM 242 RECOVERY**

"Ben, why are you doing this to yourself if you don't stop now, you are going to kill yourself, kid." said Freddy as he stood over Ben's hospital bed. The young man was broken with a concussion a bruise on his right eye, two busted ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broke leg followed with a sprained ankle. "I know I'm supposed to be your friend but I can't just watch you do this to yourself anymore."

"I agree, Ben." "I mean when we first started, I didn't think we would get this far, and especially this fast." said Mason as he stood beside Freddy looking at Ben, who seemed irritated at their concern. "When this all started, I never even thought you would make it the first time, but now it seems you can't be stopped, and that worries me." "But, worst of all it worries the competition, and that is bad." "This last match they literally tried to kill you out there, and if it weren't for some angel you have on your shoulder you would be dead now."

"Yeah, man we've made more than enough money. We don't really need anymore." Freddy said looking at him with worry. "We can start our own business with what we got." "All we have to do is pool our resources a little and we can make it, we'll even be bigger than your old man." "Just have a little faith, kid." Freddy said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha". "Faith," Ben said angrily. "You guys are standing over me telling me stop doing the only thing I have ever been good at in my life, and you have the audacity to talk to me about faith." "I have faith." "I have faith in myself." "I have faith, to believe that I can overcome anything, even this." He said once again motioning to his current condition. "My whole life, I never had faith that I could do anything without my dad's help." "I thought that that was why my baby died, why my marriage failed, and why neither of them ever really wanted me." Ben said letting a tear roll from his left eye, which was red and bruised.

"Because I, was never good enough, or never hot enough." "But, someone else always was, no matter what I did, I was always just the nice guy to them." "But now, I am actually good at something, and you would have me stop just because I had one accident in three years." Ben said becoming angry with his two friends.

"When we met three years ago neither of you thought I could win that race, because I didn't look like much." "And honestly that is what everyone thinks of me; even my dad thinks that of me." "Hell, its why I left home." "But, I won that race, didn't I." "I didn't have the expensive car my dad gave me." "I didn't have someone else drive for me, either. I did it on my own, and you guys saw it." "Now, that things are going good, and people are noticing me, and becoming scared of what I can do, you expect me to quit, because of this," he said motioning to his injuries and the medical room."

"Ben, we're just worried about you. We know that you have had it rough with your family, and your friends, but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself to prove something to them. We're your friends, your real friends, and you don't have to prove anything to us." Freddy said. "Yeah, Ben we don't care about the money, or what you can do for us we care about making sure you don't kill yourself in some attempt to show those idiots in your past what you are capable of." Mason added. "If your dad, those bitches you dated, or those idiot friends couldn't appreciate you without you killing yourself than that is their fucking deal." "I'd bet on you any day." Mason said looking at his friend with genuine concern.

"I don't do it for them." Ben said laying his head on his pillow. "I do it for the five seconds," he said staring into space. "Five seconds?" Eddie asked looking at him. "In every race, there are five seconds where I'm behind the wheel and I have to decide on what needs to be done to win. In those five seconds, there is a win or lose situation where I have to make a choice. That choice is the only one in my life when I know I can make the right decision." Ben said being honest. "I have done nothing, but make bad decisions because I was always too confident that I was the better man, simply because those choices were to help other people."

"But when I am behind the wheel of a car in a race, it's the one time I can be selfish, and not care about anyone else." Ben replied. "In five seconds, it can come at the beginning of the race, during the race, at the end of the race, or even before the race has even starts." Its, in those five seconds I can see the outcome of my decisions, and know for certain whether I am right or wrong." "Those five seconds, are the only time where I am not my fathers' son but I'm my own man." "Its the only time where I can truly say I am the better man and actually know it's true." "Those five seconds, are pure, innocent, and honest." "Those five seconds I am "Ben, I'm not the Sausage Prince, or Leo Boykewich's son, or Benjamin Boykewich." "But the only time I am actually me, and I honestly would kill myself to get those five seconds of clarity." "Guys' its like in those five seconds I can actually stop the world. Ben said as he looked at his friends showing them his true reason for being a street racer.


End file.
